Secret
by gwenicequeen
Summary: Juvia is hiding a secret that only Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Master know about. She's engaged, but to who and is another mage engaged? Contains two shippings to be revealed in 2nd chapter. I am sorry to all but his sorry is now on hold for I don't know how long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so please bear with me. This will contain two shippings but I cannot say as of now or it would ruin in the story…. But without further ado here is Secret: Chapter One.**

Juvia sat at the table in the corner of the guild all eyes on her, or more or less her finger…. From the moment she walked in she had been met with questions. **You're engaged? Who were you dating? When were you dating someone? Did you give up on Gray? Is it that Lyon guy?** She looked around the table at three of the five who knew.

"So are you going to tell them or make them wait and find out?" Asked the blacked haired mage sitting diagonally to her.

"I don't know. What would you suggest I do?"

"Wait." She nodded in agreement and glanced around the guild only to be met with many hard stares. She tensed up wondering what they were all thinking.

"Ignore them." Offered the pink haired mage sitting across from her.

"Natsu's right don't let them get to you, they're just nosey." A red-head noted as she walked up to the side of the table. The blonde beside her nodded in agreement. Juvia twirled the ring, the light blue, almost clear adornment catching the light. She sighed thinking of the secret they had his so well for two years now. She smiled knowing that for that time he had been her own little secret.

**A/N I know short but what did you think? R&amp;R Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here goes chapter two. Shippings will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy.**

Juvia walked into the guild, today was the day that she and him had decided would be the day they would invite everyone to the wedding that was to be next month. Juvia walked towards the bar getting the occasional glance.

"Guys listen up please." All eyes not already on her turned to stare at her. "I would like to personally invite you all to my wedding next month." Murmurs of 'who's the groom?' drifted about. "But first, my maid of honor shall be Lucy. Erza shall be a bride's maid. Mirajane would you like to be the last bride's maid?" Mira nodded vigorously. "Now then Wendy, since we have no little girls around the guild, would you be interested in being the flower girl?" Wendy gave a curt nod her eyes shining. "Now I will let **him** announce his half of the wedding party." All necks strained trying to see who moved towards the blue haired mage but all stayed still. Instead a voice rang out from the doors of the guild.

"Sorry I'm late, Natsu decided to stop by and well he wouldn't shut up but I made it finally." All eyes turned to see the mage standing with Natsu beside (rubbing his neck). "Any way this blabber mouth beside me is my Best Man, as hard to believe as that is. Though I have yet to decide on my other two groom's men." He walked into the guild and everyone finally got a look at who was talking. The black haired mage strolled casually into the guild to many of the guild's members surprise he was wearing all of his clothes. He walked up net to Juvia and snaked his arm around her waist. "But I do have a question for Romeo, would you be the ring bearer?" Romeo's head nodded in response. Gray smiled, now to pick his other two groom's men, but that could wait because Juvia and Lucy had something planned. Juvia released herself from his grasp and went over to Natsu, she grabbed him by the scarf and drug him up next to Gray. Lucy walked over next to Natsu and grabbed his arm in hers.

"I'd also like to take this time to invite you all to **our** wedding in two months. I'll have full details for everyone next week." Natsu stood up straight and smiled. Gasps and murmurs spread around. The two girls' secrets had finally been revealed, but would more secrets develop?

**A/N there's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay here goes chapter 3. **

Juvia walked into the guild making a bee line for the bar where Master sat. She approached him and tapped him on the arm.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Master I think it's time I'll be going on my **vacation** now." She lowered her voice at the last part.

"Hmm. Yes I guess it is that time. How long will you be away?"

"I'd say about 10 months or so."

"Gray is going as well correct?"

"Yes, I'm going as well I'm not leaving her alone for 10 months far away from here." The black haired mage stated coming up behind his wife. Master nodded.

"Alright then I'll see you all when you get back." He smirked to himself. The couple turned to walk away and gather their things only realizing at the last moment what he had said. They smiled and laughed quietly.

Juvia sat in their make shift 'vacation' home on the sofa her baggy shirt hanging around her shoulders. They had been here for 5 months already and in 5 more they would have to go back home, but not alone. Juvia placed a hand over her swollen belly, only two more months to go before they would soon welcome Gwen, their daughter into the world. So far they had only told a few people at the guild and they were certain people were suspicious of where the couple had disappeared to. Lucy and Natsu had called every other day checking up on Juvia and making sure that Gray was 'treating her right'. Juvia would always giggle and say that Gray was doing a fantastic job and would make a lovely father.

Gray came over to the couch and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other on her stomach. He gently rubbed his hand over the large bump as Juvia's head found its way to his shoulder. He soon followed and they fell asleep forgetting any worries they may have had.

**A/N okay what did you think? R&amp;R Please.**


End file.
